


Lies

by Mainly_Fandom_Obsessed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Council, Dark Fantasy, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Heartache, Human, King - Freeform, Lies, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Mates, Mating Bites, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sexual Fantasy, True Mates, Vampire Bites, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainly_Fandom_Obsessed/pseuds/Mainly_Fandom_Obsessed
Summary: Weiss is your average girl, she's 25 work's at the hospital in central New York. Her day is boring and consists of  helping  people and then comes home to a take away pizza and some crappy movie from the 90's.What she doesn't know is that once she meets Lonan, that her whole word would change. Can she accept what he really is and forgive him for taking her?Will this small girl from the Big Apple be prepared to become the next Queen of vampires?And will she overcome the biggest decision she's ever made about love and Family?





	1. ~Chapter One~

_Screams, that's the only sounds that filled the village. Women and men running away from them, these beasts of the night hunting their prey. Leaving no woman, man nor child alive._  
  
_A middle-aged woman clearly in her late thirty's called out to her little girl, who looked to be ten years old. She was screaming for her to run, to hide to get away and find somewhere to go but the little girl couldn't move no she was frozen in fear holding her little teddy bear to her chest as she cried begging for her mother to get up._  
  
_But it was too late, a tall man with gleaming red eyes and sharp fangs bit into the woman's neck draining her and quietening her screams till there was no sound. The little girl shook in horror watching this man with a hungry look in his eyes slowly approach._  
  
**"Wake up"** _The man spoke but it sounded like a woman, it sounded calm, not like this man. The man who scared the girl "_ **Weiss Wake up"** _The woman's voice repeated._ **"Wake up!"**  
  
Gasping to the sound of her alarm clock going off Weiss sat, her heart raced from the nightmare as she remembered each gory detail, of the mutilated and dead bodies. "I've never had a nightmare that bad before..."   
  
Weiss sighed rubbing the sweat off her temples and switched the alarm that was still going, off she stood stretching and decided to take a shower to help calm her nerves. Weiss was a 5"6 woman with bright blue eyes, however that isn't what stands out to people when they first meet her no it's the short natural white hair she has.   
  
After her shower she felt much better, and slowly the dream faded from her worries. Weiss got dressed into her sports top and leggings before walking to the kitchen, looking at the clock it was clear she still had a bit of time before she goes to work. She made herself a bowl of cereal and ate it as she read the news on her phone.   
  
Weiss finished her breakfast, grabbed her water bottle and keys and left her apartment She gave a little wave to the receptionist put her headphones in and then jogged to the hospital. Weiss was a neurosurgeon at the hospital and happened to be one of the best, the only one better was her "boss" Richard.  
  
Richard was a 28-year-old man who had maybe 3 years' worth of extra experience than her. He was a 6"4, 180lbs man with a cocky attitude, but it was one that she'd learned to live with. over time it became a playful rivalry and they found themselves becoming friends, she had a quick shower and got changed into her work attire.   
  
Walking upstairs she was met with the man with heterochromia himself, "Richard, I'd say good morning but it was before I saw you" Weiss grinned looking at him.  
  
"Very funny Weiss, but then again I could say the same about you shorty" There was a hint of teasing in the sentence, he knew the shorty nickname given ticked her off.   
  
Pouting she crossed her arms and glared at the him, "I am not short, you're just a freaking giant" This of course made Richard laugh and leave Weiss with a small smile.   
  
Richard looked through his iPad and gave it to Weiss, "I thought I'd ask for a second opinion with this kid, he has a meningioma tumor on the base of his skill attaching to the spine and whilst it's no cancerous his parents still want us to remove it, what's your pitch?"

Weiss flicked through and looked at the imaging zooming in and humming to herself, "Whilst t's not cancerous right now it is growing in size, if not treated it could cause possible meningitis and become cancerous. I would suggest either extracting a small proportion to test on first before making any other further decisions" Looking up she saw a smiling Richard.   
  
"you see this is why you're one of my favorites, I thought the same, come we'll go talk to the parents of the child and go from there" He smiled patting her head and walked off not waiting for her to follow.   
  
Weiss' Day was followed by extracting the tissue and doing testing on it. In the short time of testing they'd found small traces of cancer and decided to operate on the boy. it was a long and precise surgery, Weiss was always slightly squeamish of blood but had learned to live with it, she loved helping people and the job so she wouldn't let something like this get in her way.   
  
She got a shower and redressed putting things away in her locker, met with Richard also putting his things away, she gave a polite smile and before she left Richard called out to her, he seemed hesitant about something but spoke anyway. "Hey uhm, this Friday....if you aren't too busy, I was thinking we could maybe go out for some drinks?"   
  
Whilst Weiss was surprised, she wasn't about to decline, he was good looking, and she usually spent time alone on a Friday so maybe a few drinks couldn't hurt. She would just have to make sure nothing sexual happens, as she didn't want to exactly face that the next day let alone be faced with him at work with the awkwardness. "sure, that sounds nice I'll be ready at 8".  
  
She gave him a wink and then jogged out the building and down the streets, headphones in and pacing herself. she had to be careful as the streets at night weren't always the safest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Atop the buildings two men stood watching over her, eyes red and stomachs hungry.   
"There she is, not a single care in the world or a worry, soon she will be ours" the older man spoke ending with a chuckle.  
  
The younger of the two named Lonan looked back to him, "Careful Viktor, we need to wait a little longer, the little bird is still in the process of awakening, we must take her when the time is right...Given it my orders, I would take her now but you know he.....wants to make this drag out a little"

Viktor spoke up glaring with a warning, "Careful now we dare not question his orders, especially when it comes to her, I'd say that I would regret loosing you but....it would be a lie, come now...there is a club nearby and I'm Hungry" With that he older one dropped and landed in an alley causing his partner to sigh and look at her one last time before dropping down after disappearing into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss arrived back at her apartment complex and walked upstairs and into her room locking it behind her, she kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen dropping her keys into the bowl and looked through her fridge, "looks like it's take away pizza again..."   
  
She called up and ordered her usual, she knew eating as many take always as this wasn't healthy but she couldn't help it, she didn't have time to go out and buy groceries. and by the end of the week when she did have time, he was always so exhausted from work.   
  
changing into something more comfortable and giving the delivery boy the cash and a tip taking her pizza and garlic bread, flopping onto the couch playing some crappy horror film from the 90's, allowing herself to fall asleep after a few hours.   
  
_Glowing eyes met the little girls gaze, they were red but slowly faded back to a deep and dark brown, the man she feared knelt before her and hummed looking over the girls white hair, "Why is your hair white my dear?" his voice was smooth and calm.  
  
The little girl knew that this would change, she'd seen it happen with her mother and father. "Momma said that, when she was pregnant a witch healed her....a-and that because of that...it gave me white hair"   
  
The man gave a nod and looked into the girls bright blue eyes, he saw fear it was understandable but he wanted to change that, he was reminded of his former daughter who had died long ago before he had become a vampire. He stared into her eyes and held her cheek, compelling her. "Little one...you're going to calm down, you didn't even know these people, they were just strangers who kidnapped you...I saved you from them and you have nothing to fear....right?"  
  
The little girl gave a nod her eyes glazing over, his influence holding her and changing her mind, "Right, I never even knew these people..." The older man smiled and stopped compelling her, causing the girl to look around eyes wide.   
  
"M-Mister these mean men were going to hurt me!" She hugged him now scared of her former parents, the older man hugged her and stood holding her close to his chest as he walked away with her.   
  
_Weiss woke again to the strange dream and looked across to the garlic bread and frowned, "I'm officially blaming you for that" Standing she put leftovers into the fridge praying that the rest of the week would go smoothly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week went smoothly like she had hoped and it was finally Friday, she was currently in her room getting changed for her date with Richard. she was wearing a sleek red dress that clung to her body and accentuated her form. It suits her perfectly, and alongside she wore black stilettos, come eight o'clock there was a ring at her door. Going over she opened the door with a smile, "you look great."   
  
Richard was at a loss for words, she looked stunning. "whoa Weiss you look well, stunning...I'm finding it very hard to actually accumulate any words, other than you look stunning and beautiful...".  
  
Blushing Weiss bumped his shoulder. "Thank you Richard, I appreciate that, shall we get going?" with a nod from Richard they left and drove to a nearby club easily getting in.  
  
The pair drank and had a general conversation, it was going well however Weiss found herself slowly slipping farther away from sober. To the point where she turned with her drink, spilling it all over someone.   
  
She felt a wave of fear slip over her, she hadn't meant to do that and looking up to her victim she froze slightly her blue eyes meeting his Hazel ones. She swore she saw them sparkle down at her, then again, she was drunk. Snapping out of it she immediately apologized "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too I'm drunk, and I didn't mean to spill it, I wasn't expecting someone to-"

The man leaned down and placed a slightly cool finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking, before he spoke with a calm smile, his voice was like heaven itself had opened and produced noise, "It's okay, I would rather have a beautiful lady like yourself pour their drink over me than someone else" His hand moved and held hers kissing it softly the tingling feeling resting on her hand as he pulled back.   
  
Weiss was almost stunned, at how beautiful this man was, "If you don't mind me asking, may I have your name and buy you a drink...." Weiss blushes and shook her head, why would he buy her a drink? he was the one who had it thrown on him.

"I can't let you buy me a drink! I just spilled mine all over you, if anything I should be buying you the drink here...." The man chuckled only making her heart race more, he had the nicest laugh, she could feel herself mentally scolding herself...  
  
The man only shook his head and ordered two more drinks, "Its fine besides after spilling your last drink you'll need a new one won't you?" He smiled at her reaction, they both knew he was right in this situation.  
  
"My name is Weiss, may I ask for yours?" The man gave a nod smiling and sat down at the bar stool waiting for the drinks and Weiss took her seat too, at this point she had forgot about Richard in the booth across the bar.   
  
"My name is Lonan, you have such a beautiful name Weiss...it matches the beauty before me." His hand came up slowly brushing hair from her face. This only caused her to flush more and look down, Lonan's had caught her chin and made her look up to his eyes.   
  


"Do not hide your face Weiss, you truly are beautiful and I would sit here all night telling you why if time would let me" Weiss smiled heart racing more and giggled looking to the bar picking up her drink.  
  
"Thank you for the drink and the compliments...but something tells me you've used that one before..." Lonan shook his head chuckling and leaned into her ear speaking lowly.   
  
"only the ones I really like, so far that's only been yourself dear" This really caused her to go bright red.   
  
"I uhm...." She was cut off by Lonan who was now pulling her off the seat and into the dance floor, she raised a brow slightly confused as to why but he only smirked.   
  
"I wanted to dance with you, is that so bad? "Weiss shook her head but looked back to the bar slightly pouting, she hadn't finished her drink. Looking back to him dancing, she decided she didn't care one bit. She moved closer and danced against him, letting her body move to the music.   
  
Her body moved against his and soon enough his hands were on her hips holding them as they danced, she enjoyed the feeling slowly becoming more addicted to his touches, though there was a small feeling like she had forgot something, but because she'd forgotten she didn't want to worry about it.   
  
That was until an slightly pissed off Richard stood in front of the dancing pair, ah...that is what she'd forgotten about, she had come here with him and now she'd blown him off to dance with some stranger she'd spilled her drink on. "I see you have chosen to move on so quickly huh Weiss...Sorry to interrupt."   
  
Weiss moved from his hands and called out for Richard, holding his arm only to have it forced out her hand, "I came here with you Weiss, I thought we could have a nice night out but clearly you'd rather be in other company, you could have at least told me"  
  
He started moving again and out of the club, Weiss followed and stood in front of him hands out, "Richard please I...it's not what it looked like really, I spilled my drink on him, h-he then brought me a drink and invited me to dance, I was going to come back to you"  
  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "well from the looks of it, you certainly enjoyed the dance.."  
Weiss frowned and her hands went back to her sides.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Once again Richard huffed and pointed back to the club also frowning.   
  
"well it certainly looked like you would rather go home with him than me-" Weiss cut him off before he could say anything else a glare in her eyes.   
  
"are you saying that you expected me to go home with you? re you actually serious? was this what that was tonight? a way to get into my pants?" When she didn't hear him respond she punched him in the face, his nose crunching under her hand.   
  
He cried out holding his nose. "you Bitch you broke my nose!" Before Weiss could even go back in to hit him again Lonan picked her up from behind and stepped back, he acted as if she weighed nothing.   
  
"Things have clearly escalated, come on lets calm down and get you home Weiss, and you Richard, you better go to the hospital for that, it looks broken" Weiss struggle in his hold, she was now both angry at the pair.

"get off me I'm not finished with that asshole!" Richard looked up and glared. moving forward, but Lonan put Weiss down and stepped between them.  
  
"Back off Richard, she might have broken your nose but I can do worse...your both drunk, go to a hospital...Now" He used his compulsion to make Richard do as he asked and lowly he grumbled and walked away in the direction of the hospital.   
  
"What an ass....and you.... I guess thank you...but I had that handled" Lonan turned and held her hand looking down at it, there was no bruising or any damage. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that part of her was this strong.   
  
"it's no problem, I'm just glad that your hand is okay, here let me take you home, it's late and I'd hate I something happened to you." Seeing her face, he held both hands looking down to her. "Please Weiss"  
  
There was no way she could say no, she didn't have the money for a cab and maybe walking back with him would sober her up some, so she gave a small nod. "Okay, I'll go back with you it'll be safer that way too"   
  
Smiling Lonan walked with her back to the apartment complex, surprised at actually how close it was to the club, and being honest he was a little disappointed too. "Well this is me, uhm thank you for walking me home Lonan I had a good time with you and I'm sorry that it was such a shitty end heh..."   
  
Lonan only shook his head and smiled, "Weiss whilst tonight had a bump in it, I too enjoyed myself...I can only apologize for that guy's nose" The pair laughed and she smiled looking up to him, meeting his eyes once again.   
  
"I uhm...do you want my number? that way can take you out to coffee one day and apologize again..." Lonan smiled and held his hone out to her.   
  
"I don't need a drink for an apology but I will take that drink with you any time" Weiss smiled and put her number into his phone, taking his phone back Lonan smiled and looked down to those blue orbs shining up at him.  
  
Weiss moved closer closing her eyes, she only hoped she read the situation right. Lonan smirked and leaned down meeting her lips with his. Weiss' heart picked up upon feeling his cool lips meet hers.   
  
Lonan's hand held her cheek as they kiss and only pulled back from a kiss that he would call perfect so that she could breathe, Weiss looked up flustered and stepped back slightly, Th.....Thank you for a good night Lonan"   
  
With that she went into her apartment and closed the door in his face her heart still racing. She'd just kissed a total stranger and she had liked it, if she had kissed him anymore, she would have invited him in.


	2. ~Chapter Two~

The following Monday Richard came up to Weiss apologizing about the Friday night, and how he had gone overboard. She would have disagreed since he was walking around with tape over his nose but he'd insisted since if he hadn't come over making a fuss or expected anything from that night they would both be fine, and his nose wouldn't be broken.   
  
Two weeks had passed since the incident and the pair fell back into their routine, working, some flirtation and then going home. However for Weiss she had been messaging the mysterious man who'd taken her home that night, she made sure she apologised for the kiss and that it was because she was drunk, and to her relief he said not to worry about it and that he had been too.   
  
Weiss saw her phone notification go off after having her shower, and went over looking. Seeing it had been Lonan.  
  
**Lonan:  
**_[Good Morning, hopefully I didn't wake you up : ) I was just wondering if you had time for coffee later?]  
  
_

She smiled and looked over her schedule, seeing her birthday was coming up this week she sighed, "I'm definitely not telling hm about that one..."   
  
**Weiss:  
**_[morning, and no you hadn't woken me I've just come out of the shower. As for the coffee I think I can manage today, I don't seem to be that busy- however things pop up but I'll let you know before so you're not stuck waiting.]  
  
_**Lonan:  
**_[Okay, I will see you at 2 for coffee then, would you like me to pick you up from the hospital?]  
  
_**Weiss:  
**_[if you don't mind? It would make things a little easier]  
  
_**Lonan:  
**_[Of course not, I'll pick you up at 2 x]  
  
_**Weiss:  
**_[It's a date, I'll see you then x]  
_  
Weiss smiled to herself and got her things ready for work, and left for the day excited for her little coffee date with Lonan. Of course, her workday was as busy as it usually is, and come two o'clock she panicked. Rushing down Weiss got changed and went down to the main reception and walked out.   
  
Seeing Lonan she gave a small smile and wave walking over, whilst she wore some shorts and a tank top, he stood there sporting jeans a plain top and a jacket. "Sorry if I'm late it got busy at the end".

Lonan only shook his head and smiled, "I'm glad I was just able to see you again"   
  
This caused Weiss to flush slightly and shake her head, "oh shush you, I'm wearing the same clothes I jogged into work with, not the best attire I'll admit.."  
  
Smiling Lonan opened his car door with a smirk, "well then I guess we will have to go on another date, a proper one where I take you out" he finished he sentence with a wink and Weiss shook her head the blush still present.   
  
Weiss slipped into the car and Lonan closed the door behind her, before getting into his own side. Starting the car and driving off he glanced over to her, "So how's that guys nose- I still say it was a good punch" He chuckled.   
  
Weiss shook her head with a small smile, "He's okay, still walking around with the tape but he'll live, still annoying though that will never change"   
  
"That sucks, sorry you have to put up with that" Lonan gave a small smile looking over before his eyes returned to the road.   
  
"Ah don't be sorry it's the job I love, I don't go there for him, besides I rarely see him because of being on different schedules this week. So, it's been busy, but I have had time to focus and help people without him looming over me..." She sighed. "I'm just glad I can have this coffee break take my mind off things at work and just, spend time with someone"  
  
Lonan smiled listening to her and then it slowly turned into a smirk, "oh ho, so you like me then hmmn?~" His voice held a teasing tone.   
  
Weiss scoffed and poked his arm, "Oh don't flatter yourself, I like your company as a friend"   
  
Lonan brought a hand up to his chest faking pain, though t did sting a little, "Oh no, how could you do that to me, I thought this was looove!"   
  
Both laughed at the drama they had enacted, "we are such a bunch of weirdos Lonan gave a nod but shrugged.  
  
"whilst that is true, I don't see how that is a bad thing. I mean think about it this way, because we are weirdos it means that we are more expressive and more fun we are the party people that makes everyone happy- at least that's true for myself I can't say the same about you- I haven't got to know you that well"   
  
Weiss smiled and leant back, "Well I hadn't thought of it that way but I tell you what that is rather close...y'know what fine, we are weirdos"   
  
Lonan chuckled and pat her head smiling softly, "see isn't that bad, here we are"  
  
Weiss looked out and smiled at the coffee shop, it's one that she had been to a few times and she actually liked it. "I like this place it serves good coffee, that and these amazing little muffins that I love"   
  
Lonan made a mental note about the coffee shop and walked in with her, after they ordered together Lonan paid and simply gave a wink when Weiss looked up pouting, her favourite muffin was the white chocolate and raspberry one, something he noted down for next time.   
  
Sitting down at the table they talked for an hour though it felt shorter in each other's presence. Weiss found out that Lonan was someone who travelled a lot and that he was always on business looking for real estate around the globe. Which surprised her due to his lack of formality in the few times she had seen him.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
After the date Lonan drove Weiss back to the hospital, walking her to the door he smiled, "well I had fun on this little date Weiss, and I hope that maybe we can meet again sometime?"  
  
Weiss smiled and gave a little nod, "I had fun too, and I'd love to go out again with you sometime, I'll text you when I'm free if you'd like?"   
  
Lonan smiled and softly kissed her hand, "I would love that Weiss and look forward to receiving the text" Letting go of her hand he walked back to his car, diving her one last wave before driving off and watching her go back inside with a smile.

Viktor appears in his car and looks over, "How touching, you're flirting with the girl, even going on a date with her"  
  
Lonan sighed and rolled his eyes, "we are to watch over her, like his I can be as close as possible watching her, you're just jealous you didn't think of it first"  
  
Viktor gave a small growl glaring at him, "Need I remind you Lonan that this isn't a game, and that I am an elder and a member of the council, flirting with the girl isn't part of _His_ Orders. And I'm sure he'll be delighted to know that you're doing all that with Weiss-"  
  
Lonan glared back," Whilst you may be an elder it is by a year Viktor, and like I said this is all work, I have been ordered like you to do this and so I will-"  
  
Viktor only laughed at his statement, not even letting him finish, "Rich coming from someone who has imp-"  
  
Lonan growled eyes turning red at Viktor, "Dare finish that and I will make you regret it..."  
  
Viktor smirked, "It seems I have touched a nerve, alright alright, I'll leave it alone, for now that is...because we need to see him, he's called us both in because of the council's decision- which before you pipe up I wasn't involved in, because I had to work with you on this.."  
  
Lonan sighed changing his route, "what could they possibly want now? And so close to her birthday I might add"   
  
Viktor looked over, "I don't know, but it's probably going to be something you don't like- or agree with, because you dislike the council..."  
  
Lonan sighed and went through the barrier, "look its just that sometimes their policies end u having consequences for others- and it's like they don't even care sometimes-"  
  
Viktor rolled his eyes an then smirked as they went past a Fae, "hello~ pretty lady"  
  
Lonan rolled his eyes, "Dream on mister, no Fae go near us you know that, besides, she was way out of your league" he chuckled as hey drove up to the castle.  
  
Driving into the grounds Lonan's vehicle was taken and driven into the garage as they walked in and to the throne room. Both bowed and Viktor joined the four other council members. The king walked in and Lonan bowed once more, "Your highness, what brings for this meeting today?"  
  
The king sighed as he sat atop his throne, "Lonan I have told me before, you may call me Dracula, as for the meeting you both have been summoned here about Weiss. The council has decided that, she is to be brought here before her birthday"  
  
This caused Lonan to frown, "forgive me for speaking freely but why? It was fine before and we were aware of her birthday coming up, why the sudden change?"  
  
One of the council members sighed and spoke up he was the eldest male, "she is becoming of age Lonan, and we thought it was in our best interest to bring her home so that she may claim the throne as Queen"   
  
Lonan sighed rubbing his temples and crossed his arms looking at the five of them, "Okay, so you want to bring her back for her to claim the throne- does this also have anything to do with the fact that she will also be of age to find a suitor? And you want her to find a vampiric mate before she settles on a human?"  
  
A different council member spoke, female this time, "Why we choose to bring the future Queen is none of your concern Lonan, especially if it's to do with a mate-"   
  
Viktor spoke up, it as only a matter of time before he did, "Well it wouldn't matter if he wasn't romantically involved already" his peaked everyone's interest and they bore their stare into Lonan.  
  
Dracula spoke arms now crossed, "Is this so Lonan? Have you imprinted on Weiss?"   
  
Lonan let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes I imprinted on Weiss, but that has nothing to do with this situation, I could care less if Weiss liked me or not, I was instructed to do a job and so I intend to do it"  
  
Viktor smirked, "Okay then, if that's the case we will disregard the dates and closeness you have shared with her, you will be the one to bring her in then...whether she resists or not and you will do so tonight"   
  
Dracula looked over with a slight frown, "Whilst that was not your decision to make Viktor as you too are involved in this discussion I will let it slide, as you have mad e a good point. If you are as uninvolved with Weiss as you say then fine, I will allow this to slide and you will be promoted, possibly becoming a sixth member of the Council- as they could use with someone your calibre on their team, I can see you becoming a great asset."  
  
Lonan gave a small nod out of respect and the council members smiled, they had asked him before but he had declined, however dee down he thought if he joined he might be able to see Weiss again once she became Queen. "then it shall be done, will bring Weiss to you tonight...If there is nothing else to discuss then I would like to leave to prepare for tonight"  
  
Dracula shook his head as did the council members, as he turned to leave Dracula spoke up, "Do try to make it as smooth and harm free as possible, before she regains her memories from Reagan I'd like her to believe we mean her no harm"  
  
Lonan gave a nod and continued to walk forward closing the doors behind him. Once off the castle ground he huffed and drove out the barrier, one hand rubbing his face. "this is going to be a nightmare..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evening approached and Weiss had finished for the day, however she stayed in her office going through any last-minute work. She always liked to be thorough when it came to this job, that and she had this gut feeling about walking home tonight. 

  
after half an hour longer she sighed and decided she was being ridiculous, she got changed grabbed her things and walked out the door saying goodnight, she then began jogging home like usual, however she felt someone behind her, so turning around she saw nothing, nobody was there.   
  
Weiss decided to speed up and ran now instead of jogging, however when looking ack she bumped into Lonan, she let out a gasp and a little scream, only to calm down, "Jesus Christ Lonan you scared me!"  
  
Lonan gave an awkward chuckle, "sorry I didn't mean too....you're running pretty fast there are you okay? Is someone after you?" He looked behind her, delaying the inevitable.  
  
Weiss let out a breath panting slightly, "you're going to think I'm crazy but I thought I was being chased by something"   
  
Lonan shook his head, "I don't think you're crazy, who knows what's out there, here let me walk you home...would that be better?"  
  
Weiss shook her head "no no it's okay, I just want to run home and have a shower, besides I don't want to keep you from what you were doing anyway"   
  
Lonan looked at her, "are you sure? I don't mind..." He knew he'd have to result to other ways of taking her- which he wasn't too keen on being honest.   
  
Weiss smiled and gave a nod, "Yeah, besides we're still planned for that date on Thursday, see you later" She smiled and turned jogging again.   
  
However she felt arms wrap around her and a cloth pressed to her mouth, looking she saw Lonan looking at her with guilty eyes, "I'm sorry Princess..." Weiss struggles more breathing in the chemicals on the rag, her vision becoming hazy.

What was he going to do with her? Was she going to be sold? Harvested for human organs or was he a crazy serial killer and she was his next victim, all these thoughts crossed her mind in seconds before she completely passed out, the darkness fading in.


End file.
